Why Make Things Complicated?
by LilShafe41
Summary: A bounty hunter, Manami, has her world turned upside down for a second time in her life when she meets Inuyasha and his friends. Shortly after meeting them she finds an interesting group consisting of a little girl, an imp, a two headed beast and Inuyasha's brother himself, Sesshomaru. Despite his attitude she finds herself drawn to travel with them and see where their path leads.
1. Info

Name:Manami (Affectionate beauty)

Age:150 years old (Appears 18)

Height:5'2"

Weight:105 lbs

Gender:Female

Species:Unknown (She just knows she's not human)

Family: No biological real family but does have an adopted family

Ranking in Society:Bounty Hunter and a thief

Weapons:A short sword kept on her lower back. Also has some magical powers.

Looks:Now has short red hair; her eyes are a light black color; her skin is pale and has a very light tan on way she dresses makes her look somewhat noble. She took on this outfit when she became a bounty hunter. She use to have another piece of clothing on her left arm but it is now replaced by bandages she keeps there.

Info:Manami was found by the Southern Wolf Tribe whenshe was just a baby barely past being a new bornjust when Koga had taken the role of alpha male. He took her in and took care ofher along with the help of his pack. They quickly found outshe wasn't human byher scent but also byher smallability to control elements. She alsocontains another power that was actually the thing which convinces Koga into keeping her. Shecan read people memories and know the knowledge they do. She had touched Koga's hand and once he realized what she did she giggled and said his name without being told was innocent back whenshe was a baby but asshe grew upshe became a fierce swords woman and a great warrior with the help of the elements she now had complete control of. Manami was very fast and her strength and intelligence were no joke either. She stopped growing once she hit 18 and stayed like that. One day while out on a solo hunt she came back to find most of the tribe killed by ademon of thename Naraku. Manami thought everyone was dead so she sadly left her home in search of some way to keep herself alive. She found most people saw her as a human so she quickly traded in her wolf like clothes for something more suited to her style and cut her long locks of beautiful red hair right off. She became a respected bounty hunter but also a notorious thief. Nothing too big just stealing from food stands oron occasion swiping peoples wallets.

Personality:Manami is a very nice girl. Don't let it fool you into thinking she's shy though. She's very outgoing and loves to joke around. She's only ever serious when in the middle of a bounty hunt or when someone is injured. She usually doesn't get mad but if you just push the wrong button she is a force not to be reckoned with. Manami loves the outdoors and will stay out of towns and villages for as long as possible hating the attention she seems to draw with the guys. She may seem like an easy breezy fun loving girl but she also can occasionally be seen deep in thought gazing at the sky or playing with the grass like a child. She only cries when something really bothers her or she's really happy. She's strong and fast and like no other human or demon. She doesn't know what she is but she doesn't let it bother her. Manami is also not one for being ordered around or being told what to do. She just finds a bounty, kills it and turns it in for money then just going on with her life like she's nothing special.


	2. Chapter 1

Manami's POV:

I was exiting town bored once again after turning in quite a large bounty. I saw a small boy sitting outsidetwirling some dried grass between his fingerslooking ragged and unkept. I walked over and sat beside him. I saw he was crying.

"Why so down? Come on cheer up. It's a beautiful day." I said slightly nudging him and smiling at him. He turned and while wiping his tears and sobbing he spoke.

"Mommy and daddy won't be able to afford this month's due and we're going to have no where to live." He sobbed. I frowned feeling sad for the boy then an idea came to me. I untied the pouch from my hip and handed it to him. He opened it up and stared wide eyed. There was enough there from my last bounty to probably pay off allhis familydebts forever.

"But what about you? Don't you need this to get food and pay for some where to stay?" He asked out of concern.

"Don't worry about me. I'll manage. There's always some rich noble around carrying way to much money so I help them out and take it off their hands." I said giving a wink and nudging him. He giggled and held the pouch close to him.

"Now be careful with that. I got that fair and square getting rid of some bandit that had caused a lot of trouble. So take that straight home and tell you're father and mother it was a present from a lady bounty hunter ok?" I said giving him a thumbs up. He nodded and ran off towards the center of town. I smiled after the boy praying no harm would come to him on his venture home through town. I stood up and brushed myself off.I felt a presence behind me and turned to see a girl dressed in weird clothing.

"I saw that. That was very nice of you. I find it weird though that such a young girl like yourself is a bounty hunter." I giggled and smiled at her noticing she was in the company of a half dog demon, a fox demon, a monk, a demon slayer and what appeared to be a two tailed cat. My senses were good since being raised by wolvesso I could tell all this by their scents.

"Thank you Miss but don't let appearances fool you. Hey doggie boy can't you smell I'm different." I said kindly to her and then threw the last comment over her shoulder to the half demon jokingly. He growledandangrily marched overbeside the girl in front of me.

"Don't call me that! I didnoticed something different but I'm not even sure if you're a demon." He growled and the girl looked between us confused.

"You and me both. I was abandoned at birth and raised by wolf demons. When they were slaughtered by Naraku I became a bounty hunter. I stopped growing at 18 but I've lived for 150 years now. The name's Manami." I spoke indifferently and then smirked when I said my name. They looked at me stunned at first but then looked between each other.

"I've heard of you before. I've heard your name from other slayers. I've heard you're quite talented but are known for pick pocketing and stealing from food carts. No one ever mentioned anything about not being human." The demon slayer said. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Yeah most people can't tell. It's my scent that gives me away and humans don't have a keen enough sense of smell." I said laughing at myself.

"Aren't you afraid that young boy just scammed you out of your money?" The fox demon said jumping up on the girls shoulders.

"No. Those tears showed real sadness. Something I'm seeing more and more around these parts." I said gazing at the town.

"It's because of all the demons. Seems we have one thing in common though. We all hate Naraku and have some reason to kill him. Why don't you join us? You can get revenge and maybe even pick up a few more bounties on the way." The perverted looking monk asked inching closer to me. The demon slayer hit him and I giggled under my breath.

"Sure I wouldn't mind that." I said happily. They all introduced themselves. The weird dressed girl was Kagome, the half demon was Inuyasha, the fox demon was Shippo, the monk was Miroku, the demon slayer was Sango and her cat was Kirara.

"Kagome why do I get the feeling you're from a very far away place?" I asked sensing something different about her. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm from a very far away time in the future." She said not expecting me to believe. I smiled and clapped happily. They looked at me like I was insane.

"Could I please try something then? It won't hurt but you might be a little shocked at first." I said linking my right arm with her left. She was hesitant at first but then agreed. I stopped our walking and grabbed her hand and then concentrated. A light formed around our hands and Kagome gasped as both me and her watched her whole life flash before her eyes. I saw everything she saw and basically just did a quick walk through of her life. It ended and I let go of her.

"Wow your world is amazing. You have such a sweet family too. You're very lucky you know that." She looked at me stunned. I couldn't exactly explain what I just did so it was hard trying to answer their questions.

"Um why don't I just show you? It's hard to explain." I asked trying to persuade them. Everyone easily agreed and I saw everyone's past, even Kirara's. I only had some trouble with Inuyasha. He kept saying he didn't want me messing with his head.

"Get away from me!" He yelled as I chased after him.

"It won't hurt. Stop being a baby and get over here." I said annoyed. He turned and pulled out his sword on me and somehow I lost my balance and began to fall forward. Inuyasha moved his blade aside and went to catch me. He fell right into my trap. I regained my balance easily and reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. I saw everything. He had a very hard life. Being shunned because of what he was and who his mother loved then the woman he loved betrayed him as well. He even had a older brother by the name of Sesshomaru that he despised and vise versa. So much anger and hurt. Then Kagome came along and things seemed a little better. When I finally got back to present day Inuyasha sat there in shock on the ground. I know knew everything about my new comrades. I mean everything. One thing seemed common about all their memories though. Everyone one of them had seen a three wolf demons that seemed oddly familiar. They were apparently allies to them. I frowned down at the ground.

"I'm sorry if I know anything you didn't want me to. I can't control what I see I can just control when I want to see it." I said hoping I didn't offend anyone.

"That's okay Manami. You're our friend now so we have nothing to hide." Shippo said jumping up on my shoulder.I smiled at him and continued to walk into the forest now on my new journey with the others. Everyoneseemed fine with it, even Inuyasha. It was about evening time now and we talked and laughed together getting along great. I favored Shippo, Kirara and Sango the most right now seeing as the were the most easy going. I learned of Kagome's music and she even gave me this contraption called an ipod. She said that one was old and she had a newer one at home so I could have it seeing how I liked the sounds so much. I fiddled with it and eventually learned how to work it like a pro. I put it away in a small pouch on my hip. My nose caught a scent of something though and so did Inuyasha's.

"Sesshomaru..." I heard Inuyasha growl as I recognizedthe scent as one of a full blooded dog demon that was similar to Inuyasha's scent. I paused as did the rest of the group as a tall male dog demon looking about in his twenties stepped out in front of us crossing our paths. He had long silvery hair and these golden eyes that seemed to miss nothing. On his forehead there was a purple crescent moon marking and on his cheeks were two claw marks that also appeared on his wrist. This guy had on very noble like attire with armor on over and a big fluffy sash over his one shoulder. Two swords dangled at his side. He seemed to be missing an arm.I'd heard that he was the Lord of The Western Lands. By the way Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were glaring I could tell this was a regular thing that would probably happen every time they encounter each other. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why there was so such tension even though I knew Inuyasha's past with him. I let out an annoyed sigh and Sesshomaru's eyes landed on me and for a split second I saw them widen in surprise. I looked at him bored not knowing thisdemonbut then let it turn to the ever so smallest smile as if greeting him quietly for the first then a large two headed dragon looking like demon flew down and a imp and a small girl jumped off it's back I quickly let the greeting fall and looked at himconfused for no response.

"Lady Kagome!" The little girl waved and ran to her. They began to talk and smile and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Who's your new friend Lady Kagome?" The girl asked looking to me. I walked a few cautioussteps so I was in front of her and crouched down so I was at her height.

"Hello my name is Manami. Who are you gorgeous Little Master?" I said tilting my head to the side and smiling at her. She giggled at my little name for her.

"I'm Rin. I travel with Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken and Ah Un." Rin said pointing them out. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like fun Little Master Rin. I'm looking forward to our next encounter. Maybe next time don't bring the stiff." I said giving her a wink and nudging my head in the direction of her so called Lord. She muffled a giggle as Sesshomaru glared at me. I stood of straight and shrugged my shoulders.

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha asked annoyed as I walked towards the thick trees.

"Just for a little walk. I'm getting bored and with you two the air is too tense. Call for me when this is over. I won't be too far." I said not even turning around as I waved my hand over my head. In a spilt second though I disappeared leaving them stunned. Little did they know I was sitting up high on a tree branch right next to them lazily swinging my one foot off the edge. I wore matching shorts under my skirt so I wouldn't accidentally end up flashing someone. I hid my presence well. The brothers then began to bicker.


	3. Chapter 2

Manami's POV:

The brothers arguing continued but everything stopped though when what looked like a tornado came charging towards the group. It evaporated and out stepped a wolf demon. He ran to Kagome and grabbed her hands as he began to tell her about love and such and then Inuyasha got mad. This also seemed to be a regular thing. I sighed and remembered that there was a bounty out for a wolf demon who seemed to tear up a town running too fast through it. I brought my legs up and crouched quietly. I brought my fingers to my lips ever so quietly but I noticed Sesshomaru's eyes darted to me. I ignored him and made my fingers into a v shape. I blew a quick short burst of air threw them. It made an wind arrow and it was heading straight for the demon's chest. His two comrades had caught up.

"Koga don't run so fast!" The one called. I froze. 'Koga?' I thought. I realized my mistake and called off the wind arrow quickly but not before Koga noticed it. I flashed down in front of him and kneed him hard in the stomach. He flew back a few yards. He weakly got to his feet.

"What the hell?!" He yelled at me not recognizing me but everyone looked at me noticing the tears that fell down my face but I had my bangs covering my eyes.

"You big idiots! I thought you were dead!" I yelled as the tears streaking down my face. He looked at me confused but when he looked in my eyes he recognized me.

"Manami?" Koga asked staggering towards me. I looked away not wanting him to see me cry.

"Manami!" Koga yelled running to me and wrapping me in a hug spinning me around.

"Well look at you. You cut your hair and now it's all straight and my oh my look at little miss fancy wear." He said throwing me towards Ginta and Hakkaku, the two other wolf demons. They looked at me and now recognized it.

"Oh wow it really is you Manami!" Ginta said hugging me and breathing in my scent. I was ripped from him but only to be pulled in another embrace. I looked up to see Hakkaku nuzzling his face into my hair smelling my scent. I smiled and hugged back. When we finally separated I looked to see a confused gang and a Sesshomaru staring me down furrowing his eyebrows. Was he jealous?

"Guys they were the ones who raised me, the Southern Wolf Pack. This is obviously all that's left but I'm so glad. I thought they were dead." I said happily. Koga came over and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Hahaha stop that hahaha that tickles Koga-nii hahaha." I couldn't stop laughing because Koga was nuzzling his nose into my neck. I always saw Koga and the other two as my big brothers so I addressed them as such.

"Manami I've missed you so much. I've missed your smile. I've missed your laugh. I've especially missed your scent. When I thought Naraku killed you also I was devastated. All three of us were. It's been three years almost to the date. Please don't disappear again for so long." I stopped laughing and looked down at his sad face he was hiding from the others.

"I missed you too Koga-nii, Ginta-nii, Hakkaku-nii. You know I became a bounty hunter since humans noses aren't keen enough to realize I'm something different. I hope you're not disappointed. It was the only way I figured I'd be able to go on." I said calmly and softly while petting the back of Koga's head soothingly. He stood up straight with his hands on my shoulder looking at me confused.

"That's great you were able to make a living on your own. Why would I be disappointed?" Koga asked. I looked down to my side avoiding eye contact.

"Because I had to forget you. All of you. I had to forget who I was and who took care of me. I had to forget everything and become human or at least act like it. It was so hard at first. The months after they were slaughtered I was just a wonderer and on the verge of starvation. Then something made me realize I wanted to keep on living. I've made it this long but at what price? Almost killing you for some coins? I'm sorry for my mistake and for not remembering who you were but I'm in so deep right now that I don't think I could stop being a hunter even if I wanted to." I said seriously staring at the ground. Koga looked at Ginta and Hakkaku and then back to me as he let out a sigh.

"Boss?" They asked wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm not disappointed. So you can go back to smiling." He pouted almost. I looked at him stunned and then let out a laugh.

"You're still such a kid." I said ruffling his hair. He growled.

"Remember I'm 50 years older then you!" He shouted at me.

"Then you remember age is just a number." I said pushing away from him. Koga laughed and stayed close trying to keep our distance minimum. I noticed and figured it was because of our separation time. I looked up at the sky noticing it turning a dark orange and the sun about to fall under the horizon. Then an idea came to me.

"Hey! How about we camp out here together? All of us. I haven't been able to socialize like this in forever! It's just so fun I want it to last a little longer. Please Koga-nii?" I begged cuddling up to his side and giving him the puppy dog eyes. He looked at the people around him then back to me and let out a frustrated sigh. I shot my fist into the air with a victorious stance until I saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes and turn to walk away. I gave an irritated look and Koga took a step away from me. I smirked though and jogged over to him and then stood in front of him blocking his way.

"Where ya goin?" I asked with a big happy go lucky smile. He glared down at me.

"Out of my way woman." He demanded plainly. I put a finger to my mouth and pretended to think about it.

"Hmm I don't think I will. When I said everyone I honestly meant everyone so you're staying." I said still cheerful. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more. He raised his hand and swiped at me intending to slice me with his whip but caught nothing but air. His eyes widen just the slightest as they shot in every direction looking for me. He felt a touch on his hand and his eyes snapped to in front of him where I stood very closely but staring at his out stretched hand brushing it with my own as I examined it.

"Wow you're fast. That's a neat trick you got there." I said acting childish. He pulled his hand back and looked at me angry. I finally had gotten tired with my act and seeing how close I was to him I could whisper to him and no one else would hear.

"Don't get the wrong impression. You don't like me and I don't like you. I only wish you to stay for Little Master Rin. She seems to be missing out on some childhood experiences and it's a shame. I wish to give her happy memories and socialize with other people who aren't so cold as yourself. The only way she will stay is if you do too. So I ask you kindly, please stay. Just for one night. What could it hurt?" I asked growling under my breath but trying to plead with the impossible man. He looked down on me scowling with narrowed eyes and turned to his left and walked to a tree far from where were setting up and leaned against it. I looked at him surprised and stunned. He saw my face and growled. I put my hands up and shrugged chuckling slightly before walking away to help the others set up a campsite. We went a little deeper into the forest so we weren't so far in the open. Once Shippo came back with some firewood with Kirara I was able to easily start a fire impressing most except my brothers and Sesshomaru. We all sat on logs around the fire talking and laughing except Sesshomaru. I had Rin on one side of me and Koga on the other. From the ash that was forming I looked at it and focused and formed a little butterfly. It flew over to Rin and landed on her nose. Expecting to be burnt she winced but when all she felt was warm ash she opened she eyes surprised and giggled. I smiled and held my hand out and it flew to my palm and then crumbled away. Rim looked at me surprised and amazed but I put a finger to my lips showing her it was our little secret. Sango got my attention though when she called for me.

"So Manami, how exactly did you get into the whole bounty thing?" She asked trying to make conversation with me noticing my quiet observant nature tonight.

"There's actually a long story behind that. I'm not sure it's appropriate seeing how I'm not sure Little Master Rin wants to hear about a love story." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. Rin only caught the last part of my statement and got excited.

"A love story? Oh please tell me Lady Manami." She begged. I smiled and nodded.

"Well it's not exactly a nice love story but here it goes. Once upon a time there was a girl. She was a very sad and angry girl because her family was killed by a very mean demon. She had basically given up on life. She didn't want to eat ever and she didn't want to sleep fearing she'd have bad nightmares. Well one day she was so sick from energy loss that she nearly collapsed but a man saved her. He was very kind to her and fed her. He slowly gained her trust. The girl had never met such a sweet person before and she fell in love with the man. He saw how skilled she was and suggested she became a bounty hunter. It would get them money and she wouldn't have to live so sadly anymore. Thinking it was also a good idea the girl agreed. One day she awoke and couldn't find the man. She search and finally found him with another woman. The woman was a demon and the girl hadn't realized the man was a demon as well because she had been blinded by love. She hid and heard them talking about her. She found out that this man had only used her so he could get money from her bounties and that he was really that girl demon's lover. He said that she meant nothing to him and once he had enough money he'd kill the girl anyway. Angry and heartbroken the girl showed herself surprising the two foul demons. They tried to kill her but she lost her temper. Let's just say the two demons would have all of eternity together to plot evils schemes…in the underworld. The girl became even more sad days following but realized this was no reason for her to give up. She wanted to prove that she could take care of herself to everyone but mostly to herself and to make her family proud. She still wonders if she'll find what true love is one day but doesn't dwell on it. Some of the best things in life come when you don't expect them." I said to Rin but knew everyone had heard. Rin looked wide eyed and then hugged me.

"The girl will definitely find love. No matter what. No person deserves to be hurt like that." Rin said teary eyed holding onto me. I was a but shocked but smiled and rubbed her back soothingly. Just then I felt a strong presence getting closer. It had to be a demon. I stood and set Rin on the ground.

"Master Jaken please get Rin far away from here fast." I said to the imp and just then everyone else felt it too. Jaken nodded and hurriedly ran away with Rin and Ah Un. Sesshomaru looked uninterested not moving from his spot until the large bull demon came charging through the trees. He spotted Sesshomaru first and went for him. His claw like hand ready to slice him. At the last second Sesshomaru raised his sword and blocked his attack. He cut a clean slice through the demon's chest. The thing hollered in pain and stepped back a few steps. He looked to his right and saw me watching him smirking. He got more angry and came at me. Sesshomaru wasn't done with him though and appeared at my side. Sesshomaru held off his one claw with his sword while I had caught his wrist and was holding him in place with ease. Just then a rustle of the bushed behind us caught my attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lady Manami?" A faint worried voice of Rin called. Both me and Sesshomaru looked behind us to see Rin out in the open so vulnerable. The demon caught us off guard and threw us both back making Sesshomaru hit a tree and I rolled across the ground. I looked up to see the demon going for Rin. I quickly ran for her and dove catching hold of her and wrapping my arms protectively around her but the demon caught the back of my arm gashing it open. I opened my eyes to see Rin in shock and to see she had hit her head and was having a hard time focusing. Koga came to my side worried.

"Koga take her and protect her with your life. Please." I ordered and he nodded before taking her from my arms and disappearing back into the forest line with the others. I got up to see the demon going for an injured Sesshomaru. I focused and vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the demon's neck and slamming it to the ground. Sesshomaru appeared in front of me looking annoyed and angry I interfered. Just as he opened his mouth to speak I disappeared and reappeared behind him with my blade in the charging demon's head. He disengaged into thin air. I walked over to Koga and took Rin from his arms. I cautiously moved her seeing if she had any wound but thankfully she had nothing but a minor concussion. It still worried me though that she was asleep after a concussion.

"I'm leaving." Sesshomaru stated to Jaken and Ah Un turning to leave. I handed Rin back to Koga and appeared in front of Sesshomaru.

"The hell you are. Rin is in no condition to be moved. She needs to be watched over night to make sure she's okay." I growled angry at him. He looked down at me unamused.

"I am not needed for that. Now move." Sesshomaru said monotone and looking at me coldly. I pulled back and punched him right in the face. Something I've never done before. I went to take another step towards him but Ginta and Hakkaku got behind me and were holding me back.

"Manami stop!" Ginta tried to reason knowing I never would hit someone especially in the face unless I was ready to kill.

"You bastard! All she does is care for you and hang on your every word and your just going to leave her?! Do you know how bad that will hurt her?! I will NEVER recognize you as a Lord!" I screamed anger flaring in my once calm grey eyes. His eyes slightly widen but only so little that even I wasn't sure if they had or not. I was pulled back to normal when I heard the faint whimper of Rin. I appeared at Koga's side instantly taking her from his arms.

"Please let's quickly find a safer campsite. She needs to rest." I asked the whole gang except for Sesshomaru who was staring a few feet behind me. They nodded and we quickly moved for a safer spot. We found a cozy spot not to far from a river. We set up there and started another fire. Everyone was tired by now and quickly fell asleep. I jumped up on a tree branch and held Rin against me as she eventually was stable enough to fall into a real sleep. I just stayed up and watched her. I was too worried to sleep now. I saw Sesshomaru a few yards away leaning on a tree watching us. I sighed and without moving Rin jumped down. I walked over to Ah Un walking them up a little.

"Will you two please watch Little Master for me. I'll be back soon. If anything happens come for me. I'll be at the river." I explained to them they both nodded. I put Rin down and they cuddled around her protectively. I smirked before facing Sesshomaru once again and walking up to him. I looked him the eye briefly without stopping and continued past him signaling for him to follow which he did. I walked through the trees and when we were just out of hearing distance of the gang I came upon the river. Sesshomaru paused as I went to the river side. I looked at him and the look said 'come'. He narrowed his eyes but did anyway.

"Take off your shirt. I'm not a pervert so just do it." I stated calmly and waited. He let his top slide off his shoulders along with his armor and fuzzy sash. I walked around him examining his wounds but focused more on his shoulder where his arm used to be. I came back in front of him and sighed. I took off my boots and stepped into the water and it only came to my ankles. I lightly took his hand and pulled him closer to the water. It was soft with slim long fingers but could also feel the roughness on it from years of fighting. He only watched with cautious eyes. I brought my hands up to his chest but not touching and water flowed up to my hands and onto his chest. It wove its way around his whole torso. His eyes looked shocked but his muscles seemed to relax liking the feeling. I smirked at this reaction.

"Close your eyes please. I can work better when I'm not being stared down." I requested and he complied. I sighed and continued focusing on his whole upper torso healing every single wound and even some scars. He must've felt it and realized I was helping him. He smirked very slightly then curiosity got to him.

"So did you really kill those demon's?" He asked monotone referring back to my story I told. I was taken aback and was flustered with the truthful answer I was going to give.

"Um well uh not really. I could've though. I was right there but then I just couldn't do it. I told them they were trash that didn't deserve to die by my blade but really in my heart I knew I couldn't do it because I still saw the man I loved with his lover underneath it all. I suppose they're still out there somewhere. That was two years ago though so I try not to think of it much." I explained and felt him twitch slightly under the water that had made a thin layer over his skin. I was confused but brushed it off. I had finished and was quite satisfied with my apology.

"Okay open your eyes." I said a little too much happy slipped through my voice. He opened his eyes suspicious of me. I just smiled.

"Okay so I think we got off on the wrong foot. I wanna start over. I'm Manami it's very nice to meet you Sesshomaru. From now on let's try not to piss each other off too much. Deal?" I asked holding out my left hand. He looked at it annoyed and lifted his right hand waiting for me to switch hands.

"Why should I have to switch hands? Just use the other." I said in a matter of fact way. He looked angered thinking I was trying to anger him.

"Look closely. I don't-" He said annoyed pointing to his shoulder but something touched his finger first stopping him in mid sentence. He looked slowly to his left shoulder to see now attached to it was an arm and hand identical to his other. He moved it up to his face and flexed his fingers just staring wide eyed.

"It's probably not as strong as the one you had before but I mean two is better then one right? Besides you can eventually work back that muscle." I said smiling trying to joke around. He finally looked me in the eye and I saw what looked like happiness hidden in them.

"Why did you do this? With a second arm I could kill you easily." He asked suspicious of my intentions. I laughed at him.

"I realize that you'd be stronger but don't go so far as to say that you could kill me especially throwing an easily in there. Now that's just rude. It's my apology present. I'm not real good with the whole saying sorry thing so this is my way of apologizing." I said smirking rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow before scoffing.

"I hope you like it. Is there anything else I can do before we agree to not piss each other off too badly?" I asked kindly tilting my head to the side really having to suck up my pride for this one. He looked me up and down once before answering.

"Heal yourself." He stated plainly. I was taken aback and looked at him stunned. He just gave a blank stare so I nodded and moved slightly into the water more so it was at my knees. I took off the armor on my left arm and unwrapped the bandages on my right arm revealing the three inch long scar that laid right below my wrist and appeared on the other side of my arm. I threw them both to the dry grass next to the riverbank. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the scar as his eyes looked curious. The water wrapped around my scratched up legs and around my arms and neck as well. It healed everything on me except the scar. When I was down it slipped off me leaving me dry. I stepped out of the water and put my arm armor and bandages back on. While I was wrapping my right arm Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Why did you not heal that?" He asked plainly in an indifferent voice trying to mask his curiosity. I frowned slightly but sighed.

"I can't. Naraku had tried to capture me once. I held my own pretty well but he somehow managed to pin me to a tree by lodging his sword through my arm and to a tree. I pulled it out and eventually when he got tired he left. At that time I hadn't learned how to take out such strong poisons such as miasma yet so I couldn't heal it properly. I've learned over the past two years but now it's too late since it's already embedded itself into my flesh." I explained shrugging and looking indifferent but hoping he didn't see the slight disgust in my eyes. He merely nodded and put back on his clothes and armor. I sighed and held out my hand again with a bored look waiting for him to take it.

"This isn't a promise that I won't annoy or bug you or that I will respect you in anyway. It's simply a deal that I won't push it too far as I did today. It's extremely ill-mannered to strike someone in the face and until today it had never crossed my mind to actually do it. So just take it already." I explained pouting and thrusting my hand a little closer. He looked at in and then to my eyes. The way he stared almost made me want to squirm in embarrassment. His eyes were very stern and cold but when they shined under the moonlight reflected from the water it made it hard not to be captivated by their glimmering depth. His eyes seemed to be staring into mine as if he was searching for something, maybe deceit. I just calmly stared back and let them search knowing I had nothing to hide from this demon. The wind lightly picked up and our hair blew around us. My short orange hair blowing in front of me while his long silvery silk like threads blew behind him. He finally closed his eyes, breaking our long stare. In a flash he had moved and now stood very close with his left hand holding his blade to my throat. I didn't even flinch. The look in his eyes showed me he had no intent to kill. Seeing my expression stay the same he smirked and grabbed my still outstretched hand.

"Hm very well. Deal." He said indifferent and shook it for a second before letting go and sheathing his sword. I grinned amused but nodded my head nonchalantly. I turned and walked away heading back towards the campsite with a newfound lightness in my step.


End file.
